


Secret Kink

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bondage, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Deepthroating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scion Hanzo, Sex, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Jesse McCree went AWOL after a mission in Italy goes wrong, and he flees to Hanamura. There he meets a handsome man in a bar and realizes something is bothering him, so he offers to fix it in his own special way.





	Secret Kink

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART 1, PART 2 IS CALLED DEBRIEFING

**Note: Timeline is a bit off, Genji is in Blackwatch and this is AFTER the retribution mission. Hanzo is in his Scion skin, but he is no longer with the Shimada clan.**

 

Jesse had been sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey for the last half hour. He barely touched his drink as his mind raced from the events that had just occurred. The mission went awry, people got hurt, and he went AWOL. His communicator had been shut off, he didn’t want to hear it anymore, he just wanted to drown it out. He swiveled the bar stool around and rested his elbows on the counter behind him as his eyes scanned the room. Someone cleared their throat beside him. “Excuse me, but I think you’re sitting on  _ my _ bar stool,” said a voice.

 

Jesse turned slowly and looked up to see a suave man wearing a suit and vest. A short beard and slick raven black hair. He put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t see any name on it earlier.” He stood up and move a seat down to the left.

 

“Hmph,” was the only noise that came from the man as he took his seat and waved over the bartender. “The usual.” With that, the man started fixing up his drink.

 

“You come here often?” Jesse asked while he took a sip of his whiskey.

 

“What does it concern you,  _ American _ ?” asked the man, barely casting him a glance.

 

“Just wonderin’, handsome,” Jesse chuckled.

 

He grunted as he received his drink. “And what makes you think I swing your way?” 

 

“I don’t think ya do, but nothin’ wrong with getting a compliment, yeah?”

 

“I suppose,” he said taking a sip of his sake. “What brings an American like you to Hanamura?”

 

“Had business, needed a break. Figured this was far enough from work,” Jesse sighed.

 

“Business, hm?” replied the man. “What kind of business if you do not mind me asking?” 

 

“That’s not somethin’ I can talk about,” Jesse replied.

 

“Well...I would at least like to know the type of business as that  _ does _ concern me,” he said. 

 

“Not sure there’s anythin’ about it I can tell ya, mister…?”

 

He was about to sip his drink and set it down, eyes closed. They fluttered open, and he turned to him, “I am not asking. I am  _ demanding _ you tell me.” The movement of his arm caught Jesse’s eye and he noticed an intricate tattoo hiding below the sleeve. 

 

Jesse’s hand shot to the hilt of Peacekeeper as he turned his head slowly, “I don’t think so, mister yakuza.”

 

The sounds of a glass shattering made him glance over to the bartender who had paled. “You do not know who I am, do you American?”

 

“Not one bit, but ya don’t have any idea who I am either, do ya?”

 

“Considering I don’t, you mustn’t be that important,” he said.

 

“Same goes for you,” Jesse chuckled as he relaxed and took a drink of whiskey again.

 

“Hm...you aren’t as bad as I thought you were,” commented the man. “What is your name?”

 

“Jesse McCree, at yer service,” he said as he tipped his hat. “And you?”

 

“Hanzo,” he replied. “Hanzo Shimada.” 

 

Jesse looked up, “Shimada? I uh...I’ve heard that name before.”

 

“Unsurprising...you aren’t from around here.”

 

“Nope, not stayin’ very long either. I gotta return to work, kinda missin’ right now.|”

 

“A runaway hm” Hanzo said. “How...dishonorable.”

 

“More like takin’ a break from killin’ people.”

 

“I suppose we’re in the same situation there.”

 

“Ya just never get used to it. And I think that’s a good thing,” Jesse sighed. “You alright there, Hanzo?”

 

“Hai,” he replied downing his sake. He waved for another glass and was given one instantly. “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“Yeah, yer not,” Jesse chuckled.

 

He gave him a sharp look that could’ve easily sent the cowboy six feet under. “Oh? And what makes you so sure?”

 

“Well, yer obviously not an alcoholic, yet yer drainin’ those glasses in an instant. There’s somethin’ on yer mind and it’s eatin’ at ya. I can tell.”

 

“And why should I let someone like you know of my problems?” he scoffed.

 

Jesse leaned close and whispered in Hanzo’s ear, “Cause I think I know how I can help, handsome.”

 

Hanzo’s face heated up in a blush, and he looked away. “Not interested.”

 

“Well, if ya change yer mind, I’ll be here,” Jesse said as he slipped Hanzo a small piece of paper onto his lap. He stood up and walked out of the bar to his hotel down the street.

 

Hanzo glanced down at it before feeling eyes on him and looked up. The bartender was staring, and Hanzo stood up, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and said in a low voice, “Say nothing of this to anyone or I will make sure your family suffers.” He released him, the man nodding vigorously as Hanzo finished his drink and then grabbed a bottle of sake from the bar, heading off.

 

\--

 

Jesse was sitting at the desk in his hotel room, leaning back in the chair with his feet up on the desk. There was a knock at his door as he sat up and called out, “Come on in.”

 

Hanzo opened the door, looking around before entering and locking it. “Thank you for the….invitation.”

 

“Of course, lemme grab some glasses,” he said as he stood up and walked to a cabinet. He opened it, grabbed two small cups and set them down on the desk.

 

Hanzo set down the bottle of sake. “The bartender was...kind enough to give me the bottle.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “Yeah, sure, gave. Don’t drink too much, don’t wanna make a mess later.”

 

Hanzo smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I know how to hold my liquor unlike my-....someone I used to know.”

 

“Yeah, I know someone like that,” Jesse replied as he took a sip of sake after filling the cups.

 

“You do, hm? Must be hard going out for drinks with them,” said Hanzo as he took a cup.

 

“Hard to get him to go out, really. He’s pretty damn moody most of the time.”

 

“Hmph, how...interesting,” said the man drinking his sake as a slight pink tinted his face from the alcohol.

 

“Well, I am glad I’m here with ya instead of him,” Jesse smirked. He walked over behind Hanzo and leaned down, kissing him on the neck softly.

 

Hanzo stiffened just slightly, but relaxed. “And why is that?”

 

“I think you’ll be much more fun,” he replied as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo and kissed his neck a few more times.

 

Hanzo melted at his touch and featherlight kisses. “Mmm McCree…” he murmured.

 

“Call me Jesse, darlin’,” Jesse grinned as he pulled and lead Hanzo to the bed slowly. He sat down and looked up at the Shimada smiling.

 

“Of course...Jesse,” he said smiling down at him.

 

Jesse pulled off his shirt and gloves, tossing them to the floor as he tugged Hanzo’s vest off, followed by his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He traced his hands along the toned abs of the Shimada as he smiled, “I gotta say, I’m quite a fan.”

 

“Are you now?” he said with a quirked eyebrow as he removed his gloves and rolex.

 

“I am indeed, but I think yer gonna be a fan of my work most of all,” Jesse replied as he pulled Hanzo down on top of him. He traced his lips along Hanzo’s chest up to his neck slowly.

 

“Mmm I can’t wait to see,” he said before pausing and looking to the side. “Do you….mind trying something?”

 

“Tryin’? I think ya mean doin’,” Jesse said as he stood up and pushed Hanzo down onto his back on the bed. He leaned over and picked up the tie he had taken off Hanzo before leaning over him and tying his hands together above his head.

 

“Hmph, seems you read my mind, Jesse,” said Hanzo, giving them an experimental pull and finding them to be firmly tied in place.   
  


“Gotta say, I find ya easy to read,” Jesse replied as he tugged his pants to the floor. “I know what it is yer wantin’, darlin’.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked teasingly. 

 

Jesse slid his hands down Hanzo’s chest and stomach to his bulge, tugging down his slacks. The tight and strained briefs made Jesse smile, “I really am.”

 

Hanzo took a sharp intake of breath. “Then I’m sure you know I can’t wait much longer…” said Hanzo. “Fuck me already.”

 

“Calm down, we’ll get to it,” Jesse chuckled as he got on top of Hanzo, leaning down and biting his neck softly. He tugged teasingly as his hands traced along the Shimada’s torso.

 

Hanzo let his eyes flutter shut, the feeling of Jesse’’s hands on his skin like a type of blissful drug that he couldn’t get enough of. He didn’t know if it was due to the alcohol or just what he was seeing, but by god was the man handsome. With his tanned skin and soft coffee brown eyes that were glazed over with the same desire Hanzo had for the man. “Don’t stop…” he breathed feeling the warmth of Jesse’s breath on his neck and his teeth nipping and biting.

 

“Wasn’t plannin’ to darlin’,” he replied as he sat up and pulled his briefs down his legs and off his body. His cock stood at attention, rock hard and long, making Hanzo’s eyes go wide. “What do ya think?”

 

Hanzo blushed slightly. “It’s...big,” he said as he was wondering how it was going to fit.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be a tight fit at first,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“Hm...do you have any lube?” he asked uncertainty lacing his voice.

 

“Plenty,” he replied as he moved up the bed a bit and pulled Hanzo’s lip down. Jesse smiled as he pressed his cock against Hanzo’s mouth, “Open wide, darlin’.”

 

He obeyed, opening his mouth as Jesse slowly pushed his cock into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo closed his eyes at the taste of Jesse’s precum. Jesse stopped when the tip hit the back of Hanzo’s throat, and Hanzo gagged a little. “That’s a good boy,” Jesse groaned softly.  Jesse placed a hand on Hanzo’s head and the Shimada opened his eyes to look up at him as he swirled his tongue around Jesse’s cock to try to lube it up. Jesse groaned softly, hips slightly jerking a few times before he pulled his cock from Hanzo’s mouth. The action made an audible ‘pop’ sound as Jesse looked down at Hanzo.

 

“Ya seem quite hungry for yer treat,” Jesse said as he got off the bed and flipped Hanzo onto his belly. He tugged Hanzo’s boxers down to his ankles before pulling his toned ass into the air. “You’ll get yer fill, sweetheart.”

 

Hanzo shivered at the cool air on his ass, and he felt a little precum dripping from the tip of his cock. “Get on with it then,” he said looking back at the man.

 

“Oh? Someone sure seems to be gettin’ bossy,” Jesse said sternly as he sat back. “I don’t think I like that attitude of yers.”

 

Hanzo sighed, not too used to such a role, but he knew when to give in. “I’m sorry,” he said looking away.

 

“Good boy,” Jesse said with a smirk as he spread Hanzo’s legs a bit and pressed his dripping cock against Hanzo’s ass.

 

Hanzo felt the wetness of the precum and his own spit prodding at his ass and bit his lip. “Please…” he said.

 

“What was that? I can’t hear ya.”

 

“Please fuck me,” he begged.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Jesse said as he pushed the head of his cock into Hanzo’s ass. He groaned as he felt the Shimada tighten around him immediately. He pushed deeper, feeling Hanzo start to shake as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

 

“F-fuck…” breathed Hanzo as he adjusted slowly to Jesse’s size and felt his walls clamping down on his cock. The more the man thrusted, the more his body shook from the pleasure he was providing.

 

“That’s it...buck all ya want,” Jesse moaned as he slammed his cock into Hanzo’s ass. The cowboy dominated the archer with his throbbing member, feeling every thick inch clenched by the Shimada’s ass.

 

“J-Jesse…” he cried out as the cowboy slammed into him. “F-fuck don’t stop….” He could feel his own member growing harder from how turned on he was getting by the cowboy’s actions, and he breathed heavily as he wanted nothing more than to reach down and relieve himself, but the tie wouldn’t let him.

 

“Struggle all ya want, I got ya bound,” Jesse chuckled softly as he took a deep intake of breath, slamming as hard as he could into Hanzo’s tight ass. After a few more minutes of thrusting his hard dick, it began to twitch. He groaned, “I...I can’t hold it much longer, darlin’...”

 

“Th-Then don’t…” he said breathily. “F-fucking hell…”

 

Jesse nodded as he thrust deeply, his cock twitched before pumping out his huge, thick load of cum. White hot lines flooded into Hanzo’s ass, making him groan. “G-God damn…” Jesse gasped.

 

Hanzo gasped feeling himself be filled by the cowboy and closed his eyes as he came from the feeling and his arousal. He moaned as his cum shot out on the sheets, staining them as he went limp on the bed sheets. “Ah….” he groaned.

 

Jesse slowly pulled his dick out, a small string of cum following out and dripping onto the bed and down Hanzo’s thigh. “Now...that sure helped me calm down.”

 

“Hai,” said Hanzo sounding out of breath as he rolled over onto his back and stared at Jesse. “Sorry about the sheets…”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be sleepin’ here tonight. I figured we should get a different room, this one is a bit...used,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“Sounds good, Jesse,” said Hanzo as he sat up and kissed the man.

 

Jesse kissed Hanzo back, “Not nearly as good as ya.”


End file.
